battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
All You Need is Love
"All You Need is Love" is a Season 3 Day 26 thread written on January 10th-12th, 2015. Summary Full Text Greg Ericson: Greg was walking through the camp when he spotted “King Haddock” or rather the Warden inhabiting the king’s body. He was curious about something so he decided to approach the Warden. “Hello there Warden.” He said smiling. The Warden: The King turned his head somewhat to look over his shoulder at the voice and raised an eyebrow when he saw a young man approaching him. "You seem to have an advantage over me," the Warden said smoothly. "You know my name, but I have not heard yours…" Greg Ericson: "Ah forgive me, where are my manners?" He asked politely, "My name is Greg Ericson. So how are you doing today Warden?" The Warden: Haddock frowned slightly and tilted his head. This was not the usual reaction people had upon seeing her. Usually there was a lot more…yelling. "Is this some kind of a joke, brat?" Greg Ericson: '"Of course not. I was genuinely curious about how your day is going." He had expected a reaction like this. Well not this reaction exactly, but he did expect her to react somewhat abrasively. Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. '''The Warden: '''He eyed the boy up and down. '"I highly doubt that," he sniffed. "Nobody else has any reason to know how I am faring. Why should you be any different?" Greg Ericson: '''"Why not?" He asked. "I mean you’re a person too." Kinda he added in his head. Not with any form of malice but because as far as he understood she was a demon. "You have feelings and such and I’m curious about them." '''The Warden: …no, it’s a ploy. It’s a trick. Sighing, she sat Haddock down with a glare and then revealed herself to him, a flickering hallucination crossing her arms and pressing her lips together. Do I look like a person to you, child? she demanded. My feelings are not comparable to any of yours. Greg Ericson: "Oh do not get me started on what makes a person. " Greg said. He had had some… Debates, about what made a person and to him The Warden fit his description. "But you do feel then,and you must feel something similar to how humans feel. What about, anger, sadness, affection?" The Warden: Yes, I feel. She frowned at him. But I do not feel for the same reasons that humans do. So do not act like you can break through to me with formalities and small talk. Greg Ericson: '''"I’m not trying to have a break through, I’m genuinely interested in you." '''The Warden: Interested? She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. A thousand thoughts went through her mind, some suspicious, some genuine, all resoving into one bewildered word. Why? Greg Ericson: '"I feel like no one here has really gotten to know you and I just wanted to find out more about you. I’m sure you know a lot of interesting things." Greg said.What he said was true though that last bit was a bit of an ego stroke, as well as general curiosity. '''The Warden: 'She tossed her hair out of her eyes and watched him evenly. '''That is true. She knew it was flattery but she couldn’t help falling for it. Only a bit, though. Narrowing her eyes, she added, And you must also know that I am incredibly dangerous. Why take your chances, young one? Why now? Greg Ericson: "Oh I’m fully aware of the danger." He replied evenly. "I’m sure you could kill me right now without breaking a sweat. But I haven’t really been around much. I don’t know much about you or what’s happened around here. So I want to know who you are. Not just what people say about you." The Warden: 'She raised an eyebrow and started circling him, tail flicking, looking him up and down as she tried to evaluate him. W'hat people say about me is usually quite accurate, mortal, considering that I was their personal persecutor for over a year. However, I am interested in hearing the town gossip. The Warden’s tone became almost grimly amused. What do they say about me, boy? Greg Ericson: '''"Oh you know the usual." Greg said with a shrug. "You’re an evil psycho path that they hate with the fury of a thousand suns. You know little stuff like that" He was try to be a little bit humorous even though he was sure he would be unsuccessful. Even if that was the general feeling among the people. "But the thing is I don’t believe anyone is evil or stuff like that." '''The Warden: '''Chuckling, she stopped behind him and shook her head. '''Sounds accurate to me. Stepping closer, she leaned in next to his ear, hands tucked behind her back. And why don’t you think I’m evil, Greg? What little ray of sunshine could you possibly find in me? Greg Ericson: "Well the way I see it you could have killed me already but you haven’t." Greg replied turning to face The Warden. "I mean some kid you don’t even comes by and starts pestering you with questions about your feelings. That be enough for some one who was evil to kill me immediately, and yet here we are." He finished gesturing to the space around them. The Warden: Her smart reply ground to a complete halt. Mouth falling open, she stared at the boy looking up innocently at her with raised eyebrows. At first she was going to deny him completely but the words failed to emerge. Because…he’s…he’s right… Shaking herself angrily, the Warden bared her teeth and leaned down. That’s…that’s ridiculous. I could shatter your mind right now if I so pleased. A glancing blow struck inside the boy’s head. You’re at my mercy. Don’t push your luck. Greg Ericson: '''Greg staggered back a bit holding his head in pain. He was surprised at this, as he was unaware that she was able to do this. Still he kept his composure. “I’m sorry if I offended you, that was not my intention.You asked a question and I simply answered it.” He said still rubbing his head. '''The Warden: Is this all you’re here for? she demanded. To ask questions and be insolent? His logic was getting under her skin and she didn’t like it one bit. Greg Ericson: "Again I apologize for being insolent." He replied calmly. "As I said it was not my intent to be so. As I’ve been saying all I want is to get to know you better." The Warden: The Warden folded her arms again, but this time she appeared more…insecure. Fragile. Nobody has asked this from me before, she muttered. I am not sure where you want me to start, young one. Greg Ericson: Greg smiled at her. “How about we start with something simple?” He thought for a minutes. “How about your name. I mean the Warden is just a title. Right?” The Warden: She hesitated briefly, considering what might happen if he knew her name. I’m sure nothing will come of it… Nalaagura, she almost whispered, glancing away. That…that is my true name. Greg Ericson: "Nalaagura." Greg said testing the name on his tongue. "That’s a pretty name." He said with a smile. "So um…" He tried to think of a question to ask her. "Oh I know. Where do you come from?" The Warden: Far up north. '''The answers were slipping away easier now. '''A place where no mortal has set foot, not to my knowledge. An entire city solely for demons such as myself. Greg Ericson: "It sounds like an interesting place." Greg said interested. "What’s it like there?" The Warden: I don’t remember much, '''she said delicately. It was only a half-lie. There were some things she had forgotten, but some things she remembered all too well. '''It’s been nine centuries since last I was home. Greg Ericson: '''Greg’s eyes widened as he heard her that she was at least 9 centuries old. “Wow,” He said surprised. “That’s a long time to be away from home. Do you ever miss it?” '''The Warden: '''She gave a vague shrug, still avoiding his eyes. '''Not particularly. Another half-lie. Actually, she had never truly untangled her feelings about home, even to herself. It depends on the day. And with all that’s been occurring over the last few days, I would…I… '''Her voice faltered. '''I might…miss it, yes. What? That’s not what I was going to say! Greg Ericson: "Maybe you should go visit sometime. I’m sure you’re parents miss you." Greg paused as that brought a question to his mind."Do you have parents? At least someone who’d miss you?" The Warden: '''The Warden sniffed, smirking a bit. '''Oh, they want me back dearly. My mother does, at least. The rest of my family could care less about me. Her eyes flicked upward, red pupils smoldering in black orbs. She said… She cleared her throat. She said I could come back when…when I… Greg Ericson: '''Greg held his hand up. “Hey if you don’t want to talk about it I’m not going to force you to. We can talk about something less uncomfortable if you like.” He smiled at Nala. '''The Warden: She cocked her head, the intensity of the moment dissolved. You’re an odd one, aren’t you? she mused aloud. Everyone in this camp would love nothing more than to make me suffer. Have you not…felt pain at my hands? Haven’t you reason to hate me? Greg Ericson: "Honestly I don’t see the point of hatred." He replied shrugging. "It takes so much energy to hate people, and it doesn’t accomplish anything productive. It is much easier for me to forgive than to hate." The Warden: It’s the opposite for demons such as myself, '''she remarked. '''My nature is to hate. Our test—''my ''test—here is whether we can…push past that. Shut up. Shut up. Greg Ericson: '"Push past it and do what, exactly?" Greg asked curiously. '''The Warden: '''She closed her eyes. ''Don’t say it…don’t…say… '''Caring for…caring for mortals. Greg Ericson: "So if I understand this right you can only go home if you show you care for mortals?" Greg asked. He put his hand to chin in thought. He removed his hand and said. "I would like to help you with this." The Warden: Help me? she said incredulously, finally looking him straight in the eye. Boy, do you…do you ''want ''me having feelings for your ramshackle rebellion? Greg Ericson: '''"I want you to get home. That is what I want." Greg responded honestly. "If I can help you with that I’d like to." '''The Warden: Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and appraised him.' I appreciate the generous offer,' she said with a slight amount of acid, but the journey has to be undertaken by myself. I’m afraid no one can ''force ''me into caring. Greg Ericson: "I didn’t mean forcing you." Greg said evenly. "I was thinking that maybe we could be friends or something as a start." The Warden: Friends? '''The Warden wrinkled her nose. '''The others will not trust you, you know that. Greg Ericson: '''"Maybe they will, maybe they won’t." Greg shrugged "That’s the thing about human’s you never truly know how their going to act. Hopefully they’ll understand. But yes I would like to be friends with you." '''The Warden: '''She blinked once, twice. '''I’d…I would like to try that. But…how? Greg Ericson: '''"Well we can start with this." With that he reached out and attempted to embrace Nala, unsuccessfully might I add. Instead of feeling her body his arms just passed through her. Greg blinked and stood there for a moment before coughing and scratching the back of his neck. "Well this awkward." '''The Warden: '''Something strange stirred inside of her, and she regarded him curiously as he stepped back, red-faced. '''May I? she said tentatively, reaching out towards his mind. Finding the part of his brain that processed touch, she toyed with it, playing with his nerves, and then stepping forward and embracing him experimentally. Her tinkerings created the illusion of contact and for a moment, he could feel the pressure of her arms around him, the stiff fur tickling his skin. It was an awkward attempt at a hug, and she moved backwards quickly, turning away. Was that…did I do that right? Greg Ericson: '''Greg was surprised that Nala was able to simulate a hug just by rummaging through his mind. It had felt so real too! He realized he was just standing there in shock so he quickly smiled and said. “That was a little shaky but good. That’s pretty cool that you can affect people like that, how do you do it?” '''The Warden: '''She tipped her head down. '''A typical demonic ability. It’s the same way you can see me. An illusion of touch is only a step higher than an illusion of sight. The Warden hesitated briefly. Will you do me a favor, young one? Greg Ericson: Greg nodded smiling, “Sure Nala, what do you need?” The Warden: Could you refrain from telling the others of my…feelings? I am afraid they wouldn’t believe you and I prefer to keep such things to myself, until I am ready to reveal them. Greg Ericson: '''Greg frowned for a moment before saying, “I won’t tell them, but I think it wouldn’t be so bad if you told them. However if you don’t want me to tell I won’t, promise.” He smiled at Nala. '''The Warden: My thanks. '''She glanced away, every range of every emotion boiling within her. '''I think it best if you leave now. I need to think. Greg Ericson: "Yeah sure, I’ll leave you to think and stuff." With that he turned and started to walk away. After a few steps though he turned back and said, "Nala. If you ever want to talk or hang out or whatever you can just come find me if you want alright?" With that he walked off not waiting for a response. Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Greg Ericson Category:The Warden